The Game of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Lonely after a fight with Maris, Niles goes over to Frasier's. A quiet evening watching television with Daphne leads Niles to do something unexpected. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks as always to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading a draft of this. Also thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for encouraging me w/ this idea, as well as providing the title! I'm not sure exactly when this should take place, but I'd say season one or two. Please R&R! :)

* * *

As Niles knocked on his brother's door, he remembered once again the fight he'd had with Maris last night. He could barely even recall what they'd argued about. But he remembered the end perfectly. Maris had decided that his "inconsiderate" behavior had driven her off to Sweden, in need of yet another experimental cosmetic procedure. And so, he had been sitting in his mansion, feeling like the loneliest person in Seattle. Maybe even the world. He knew he couldn't stand to sulk by himself for another minute. Which meant he needed to go visit a friend, but unfortunately, he didn't have many of those. With a defeated sigh, Niles knocked once more.

"Dr. Crane," Daphne said when she opened the door. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was in the kitchen getting meself a snack."

"That's all right, Daphne," Niles immediately replied. The mere sight of her made him entirely forget his loneliness.

"If you came here to see your brother or your father, I'm afraid you're out of luck. Your father's at McGinty's watching a football game, and your brother's down at the station."

Niles hung his head. Even his own family had abandoned him. "Oh. I see. Well, then I'll just come back later." He turned to leave.

Daphne's heart broke, seeing Dr. Crane looking so sad. "Wait," she said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

Niles could hardly breathe. Her touch made his arm tingle instantly. He turned back around.

"You can come in if you like. I was just watching some television. I wouldn't mind some company," Daphne said.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am!" Daphne replied, smiling at him. She once again took his arm, playfully dragging him into the apartment. She took his coat and hung it up for him. "Go ahead, sit down," she said, nodding toward the couch. On the coffee table sat a large bowl of popcorn.

Niles did as she asked. When he saw what she'd been watching, he was stunned. "Daphne, are you watching a...Mariners game?" he asked.

Daphne laughed. "It's the Seahawks, actually," she corrected. When she saw he was still confused, she added, "Football. I know it's a bit unusual for me to be watching sports, but the new quarterback's quite handsome." She couldn't help sighing a bit at the thought of him.

Niles felt his stomach turn slightly. Daphne was interested in some overpaid athlete? A man whose entire career revolved around making baskets? It just didn't make sense.

Daphne saw Dr. Crane's obvious disgust. "I know you and your brother aren't exactly sports fans like your father. We can watch something else if you like."

Niles shook his head. "No. I'm the one who showed up here uninvited. You go ahead and watch the game. I'll just...," his voice trailed off. What could he do? He had no interest in the game whatsoever, but clearly Daphne enjoyed it.

Just then, the Seahawks' quarterback got tackled by a half dozen men from the opposing team. Daphne looked over at Dr. Crane. She saw from the look on his face that he was slightly sick. He was probably reliving his years of desperately trying to please his father by participating in sports. She squeezed his hand. "I can see that this sort of thing makes you a bit uncomfortable. We don't have to watch the game. It's all right."

Niles could hardly breathe. Daphne's touch was something he'd never experienced before. On the rare occaision that Maris would even touch him, her hands were always cold, not to mention the fact that one could nearly see clear down to the bones in her thin fingers. But Daphne's hands were soft and warm. The concern Niles saw in her beautiful brown eyes melted his heart. "Thank you," he finally managed to whisper.

Daphne smiled at him, then picked up the remote. She pressed a button, and the picture changed immediately. "Your brother was watching this video last night. I really don't know very much about opera, but the music is just beautiful." Daphne sighed as the orchestra began to play. "I bet it's even more impressive to see it in person."

Niles was overwhelmed with love for Daphne. He had no idea she had even the slightest interest in opera. "It is," he said. "If you'd really like to go, we could...go together sometime." His heart pounded as he spoke those last words. He was still a married man, so this could hardly be called a date. But still, the chance to go out in public with Daphne on his arm was a dream come true.

"What about Mrs. Crane?" Daphne asked. "Wouldn't you rather go with her?"

"Maris is in Sweden at the moment. She always spends a few days in bed recuperating whenever she comes back from Europe."

Daphne could hardly believe this. Was Dr. Crane actually asking her out? She was forever watching Dr. Crane and his brother get all dressed up and go to fancy dinner parties and such. But Daphne always stayed home, keeping Mr. Crane company. She loved the old man as if he were her own father. But there were definitely times when she felt like Cinderella, constantly being left out of all the fun. "I hardly know what to say, Dr. Crane. No one's ever invited me to an opera before."

"Well, I'm delighted to be the first one to expose you to the world of opera. I'll make a few calls in the morning, and then I'll get back to you with the details," Niles said.

Daphne hugged him, amazed that he would even consider inviting her to something like this. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne," Niles said, nearly dizzy from the smell of her shampoo. When the embrace ended, Niles turned his attention back to the video. As the opera continued, Niles mentally relived the last few moments. Not only had he found that Daphne wanted to see an opera in person, but he'd actually invited her. And she'd said yes! He almost wondered if he were dreaming. Suddenly, he was grateful he'd come here tonight. And, even though he'd never imagined himself feeling this way, he was also grateful for the Seahawks. Silently, he prayed that the poor quarterback was at least able to score a few baskets tonight.

**The End**


End file.
